The Kiss That Changed Everything
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: To get out of a con Parker has to do something Hardison won't like
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, just borrowing them.

What happens when Parker kisses someone else to get out of con? How does Hardison react?

*************************************************************************HARKER*****

(Hardison's POV)

"Nate! How are we supposed to get out of this?" Eliot grunted in my ear. He was stuck in the marks hotel room on surveillance with Parker. Sophie tried her best to delay him at the restaurant but an unexpected phone call made him flee.

"Uh, I'm thinking I'm thinking." Nate replied. We were waiting in the van for a quick getaway if necessary. Today seemed like one of those days.

"Nate, you have two minutes to come up with something." I told him. I hacked into the hotels security system and uploaded the camera feed.

"He's getting in the elevator," I pushed.

"Right, right. Parker, you remember the First David Job?" he asked.

"Yeah what about it?" She asked. That was the job with a CEO from Nate's former insurance company. One of the few personal jobs we did. Why would that be relevant?

"Oh, hell no!" I shouted, realizing what he was getting at.

"The fake make-out." She said realizing it too.

"He's coming in the door now." I pouted. As soon as I heard the first signs of lips locking I took my ear piece out. I'm going to kill him. My hands were balling into fists; I closed my eyes trying to relax. I must have spaced out longer than I thought because when I opened them again Eliot was yelling in my ear.

"Dammit Hardison, Drive!" He shouted. I put the car in drive and glared at him through the corner of my eye.

"Whoa Hardison, slow down." Nate said rolling around in the back.

"Hardison, are you okay? Your face is all scrunchy." Parker observed oblivious. I relaxed my face a little but still held onto the rage. When we made it to Nate apartment I parked the van and got out. I went over to Eliot's side and just as he was getting out I pulled my arm back and hit him in the eye. He didn't see it coming thank god.

"Dammit Hardison! What the hell was that?" He yelled covering his eye.

"Ow!" I yelped in pain, cradling my hand. I walked away without another word.

"What was that about?" I heard Parker ask Nate.

*************************************************************************HARKER*****

This is just the beginning, next chapter will be longer and hopefully up today, at least tomorrow. Please leave a review! Thanks (:


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter's up! What's going on with the team now that the Hacker just became the Hitter?

*************************************************************************HARKER*****

(Parker's POV)

"What was that about?" I asked Nate. He looked over at me with a confused expression.

"What I miss?" Sophie asked, finally joining us.

"Did someone hit Eliot?" She continued worried, looking over at Eliot who had went and got an icepack.

"Hardison did. He got out of the van and was all err and went and punched him in the face." I informed her.

"Why would he hit you?" She asked Eliot.

"He kissed Parker." Nate told her.

"You told me to!" He shouted at Nate.

"That's why he's mad? Over the fake make-out? That doesn't make any sense. He never seems to mind when we use it to get out of a con. He's even more enthusiastic then Eliot. Sometimes he even-" I was rambling on until Sophie cut me off.

"That's enough Parker." She told me.

"Where did Hardison go?" She asked Nate.

"He uh, left." He said.

"Why didn't anyone try and stop him?" She shrieked throwing her hands up in the air. She looked at me disapprovingly, as if she were my mother. Nate and Eliot sensed a speech was coming so they made excuses and left.

"Parker, sweetie, sit down." She said gesturing to the van. I slide open the door and sat like she asked, leaving my feet dangling over the edge. She came over and sat down next to me.

"Did I do something wrong again?" I asked her.

"Not exactly. Parker you know Hardison cares about you, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah he cares about everyone." I told her.

"Yes, but he doesn't love, love, everyone like he love, loves you." She told me.

"Oh." I said uncomfortable. I was never really good with my emotions. I knew Hardison liked me. I knew he liked me a lot.

"You remember before, when we were talking about falling in love?" She asked me.

"Yeah, you said falling in love was like jumping of a building." I told her.

"Yes. Hardison, well he jumped a little early but he's still at the bottom of the building waiting for you to meet him." She told me.

"Well, what if he doesn't catch me?" I asked her.

"He will, he always will." She reassured me. We sat in silence for a moment or two before heading upstairs. The boys were on the couch trying to work Hardison's remote.

"What's the next plan?" I asked Nate.

"We're working on it." He replied.

"How's the eye?" Sophie asked Eliot.

"Fine, I never knew he had it in him." He shrugged.

"You'd be surprised what people are capable of doing for the ones they love." She told him, looking directly at me.

"Are we done for the day?" I asked Nate.

"Yeah I think so. We'll regroup tomorrow and come up with a strategy. Hopefully Hardison will be over his jealous rampage by then." Nate replied.

"What were you two thinking? I mean, how did you not see this one coming?" She questioned them. I went into the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal, pausing a moment when I saw the pretzels. Next I went in the fridge for milk, only to find that Hardison restocked it with orange soda. My heart was beating fast at all the reminders of Hardison. I missed him. I liked the fake make-outs with him much better anyway. Maybe if I promised only to fake make-out with him from now on he'd come back. I closed the fridge and put my cereal back in the cabinet. I grabbed the bag of pretzels instead and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Eliot asked.

"I'm going to go find Hardison, I'm ready to jump." I told them smiling as I left.

*************************************************************************HARKER*****

I keep waiting for the day that they finally put them together on the show. Until then, I'll keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is finally up. Sorry it took so long.

******************************************************************HARKER************

I left Nate's in a hurry. I was running down the stairs when I bumped into someone sending the pretzels I had flying everywhere. I didn't stop though until I heard him call out my name.

"Parker!" Hardison shouted getting my attention. I immediately halted, turning around to look at him.

"Hardison." I breathed.

"I'm right here." He said opening his arms. I took that as an invitation for me to get closer to him. He was surprised by the hug at first but soon relaxed against me. I rested my head on his shoulder and let out a sigh of relief.

"You aren't here to hit Eliot again are you? Because I like your face how it is." I told him honestly.

"No I'm not here to hit Eliot again, I could take him though. I've been-, wait you like my face?" He said shocked at how open I was being.

"Yes, I like it a lot." I told him blushing, burying my face closer to him so he wouldn't be able to see. He pulled my chin up anyway and was smiling a mile wide. He looked me in the eyes and I knew he really did love me. I was mentally kicking myself for not realizing it before, well ignoring it before. Suddenly he bent his head down and our lips brushed lightly. He pulled away, letting out a nervous laugh.

"We should go get a broom." He told me, neither one of us making any effort to move. I looked down at the forgotten pretzels and chuckled. Eventually he let go of me, all except for a hand. He pulled me back up the steps to Nate's and was about to go in when I pulled him back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I want to jump, I'm ready." I told him, not wanting to let this moment pass by again.

"Now Parker? You don't even have your gear and it's late. Why don't we-" He was rambling on and I realized he didn't understand what I meant.

"I'm ready to jump with you." I told him grabbing his other hand. I leaned into him, tilting my head up to kiss him. I felt an electric shock when our lips connected. At first it was a sweet, passionate kiss, and then I pushed him hard up against the door and turned it into something deeper. I slipped my tongue into his mouth touching his. He poured himself into the kiss. It was much better than all the fake make-outs. I knew he was holding back, I just didn't realize how much until now. I moaned into his mouth, dropping his hands to wrap mine around his neck. He pulled me tight against him; the only thing separating us now was a very thin line of cotton. I brought my hands down to his waist, hooking my fingers into his belt loop. He moved his hands up my shirt lightly dancing across my tummy. He moved his hands more north and I let out a happy whimper. The door opened abruptly, causing us to fall on the floor.

"What on earth is- Oh my." Sophie mumbled. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand and stood up, helping Hardison along with me.

"I see you made it to the bottom." Sophie told me grinning.

"Well let's go get that broom. Those pretzels aren't going to pick themselves up." I announced, avoiding everyone's eyes and the subject.

"What?" Eliot said confused. Nate just shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head as well.

"We kind of ran into each other sending the pretzels flying." Hardison informed everyone.

"I'll be back." I said with a nervous laugh. I was half way to the mess when I realized someone was following me. I turned around thinking it'd be Hardison but was disappointed when I saw Sophie instead.

"What an eventful afternoon." She stated. I started sweeping up the pretzels. When I got them all in a heap I realized I didn't bring anything to pick them up.

"Oops, forgot a bag." I muttered. Sophie pulled me back before I could leave.

"Parker, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"I don't know." I said sitting down.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong." She encouraged me, sitting too.

"I feel funny. I never felt this way before and it scares me." I told her honestly.

"Oh honey it's all right. You've just never been in love before that's all." She told me.

"Is this how you feel with Nate? Like you're stomachs a dryer on full cycle going around and around?" I asked her.

"At first yes, but we've been together a while now so I'm not nervous around him anymore. Eventually yours will settle down too." She comforted me. I got up, happy with her answer and went and got a bag. When I got to the apartment Nate was missing, probably upstairs. Hardison and Eliot were playing xbox. When I came in Hardison glanced over and smiled. I smiled back. For the first time in a long time I was actually happy where I was.

******************************************************************HARKER************

Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks (:


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I've been behind on all my stories. I'll try updating quicker in the future. Review when you're done! Thank you

***********************************************************************HARKER*******

(Parker's POV)

It had been a week since Hardison and I kissed for real. I was at the park near Nate's apartment, not ready to go in. It was nice outside, the only light coming from the moon and a few street lamps. All I thought about lately was the way his lips felt against mine, and how much I wanted more. Only every time I saw him I'd panic and turn the other way. Was I allowed to just go up to him and kiss him whenever I wanted? If so I'd kiss him all the time. Sophie said my heart would stop racing eventually, but if it's changed at all it just beats more. I felt my phone vibrate, so I pulled it out of my pocket to see who was calling. Hardison, of course. He probably wanted an explanation as to why I jumped him in the hall and then avoided all contact. I hit ignore and slipped it back in my pocket.

"Parker, what's going on?" Hardison asked, coming out of nowhere startling me.

"Ah, you scared me." I replied, ignoring his question.

"Yeah I get that. You know I never pushed you, never tried anything with you. I waited a damn year for you girl and then finally you said you were ready. Were you Parker? Because one minute you jump of the cliff, and the next you're hanging on to a loose rock afraid to fall." He ranted, using my metaphor. I went over to him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. I kissed him again, only this time with more force. I was about to wrap my arms around his neck to get into it more but he carefully pushed me away.

"Parker what's going on with us?" He asked again, confused.

"I don't know!" I shouted frustrated, running my fingers through my hair. I left him and went to sit on the swing, gently rocking back and forth. He followed pursuit and took the swing closest to mine.

"Just tell me how you feel, talk to me." He pleaded, grabbing my swing stopping all movement.

"I feel, different when I'm around you." I said, pausing to think about what to say next. I looked him in the eyes before continuing. "I can't breathe, my heart beats too fast, and my brain shuts off."

"Parker I feel the same way about you, that's good. You only have to worry when you stop feeling like that." He told me, taking one of my hands. His thumb was lightly stroking mine and I liked the feeling.

"Hardison, what does all this mean?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"It means I love you." He replied kissing my forehead. I leaned up and kissed his mouth, opening mine up for him. He smiled appreciative against my lips, slipping his tongue in eagerly. We were both fighting for control, groping each other like two hormonal teenagers.

"Hardison," I moaned fervently.

"Yeah mama?" He griped, when I pulled away.

"We're at a park." I laughed, straightening myself out. I stood up, and went to stand between his legs. He had taken my hands in his again but continued to sit, smiling up at me.

"You aren't planning on avoiding me for another week are you?" He asked.

"Nope," I replied shaking my head.

"Good, I don't think I could handle another day without you." He laughed.

"Race you to Nate's!" I shouted running away. I turned around, making a silly chase me face making him laugh. He ran after me and tackled me to the ground. We ended up rolling down a hill, me landing on top of him. I pressed my lips to his gently. Giving him three teasing pecks before planting a long one on him. I was really starting to like this on again off again kissing.

"I win." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"How do you figure?" He asked puzzled.

"I'm on top, you aren't." I said matter of fact. I should have known what was coming next but was caught off guard when he rolled us over so he was now leaning over me.

"You were saying?" He said playfully before he started tickling me.

"Hardison, stop. It. I'm really. Ticklish!" I said between giggles.

"Not until you admit I'm the king!" He replied, continuing his attack.

"You're the king!" I shouted unable to stop laughing. He grabbed my arms and held the behind my head, and bent down grazing my jaw. He stroked by bottom lip with his tongue, gliding it inside. He sucked my mouth dry. He released my hands and moved his to my waist were they rested. I wrapped mine around his neck, pulling him down closer to me. He groaned into my mouth, causing me to go limp and whimper against him. We stayed like that for a while, taking turns at being in control. I wanted more, and I could tell he definitely agreed but we were out in public. He brought one of his hands up to my ribs, exposing more flesh then allowed at a park.

"Your place or mine?" I asked, breaking the link we shared. He just moved down to my neck, and sucked the tender skin behind my ear, I moaned in response.

"Which one's closer?" He finally responded.

"Mine, let's go." I ordered pushing him away, righting myself. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my storage unit I called home. Ten minutes later I was pushing him down onto the bed, shredding any and all clothes between us.

**********************************************************************HARKER********

Well there's chapter four. Too much or not enough? Hit the blue button and let me know. That means REVIEW PLEASE (:


	5. Chapter 5

In case you haven't noticed I'm really bad about updating. I'm taking a crack at making a con so let me know how I did. Here is chapter five!

********************************************************************HARKER**********

"Are you ready for this?" Alec asked. We were outside Nate's apartment, he had his arms wrapped around my waist and I loved it.

"Can we keep it a secret for a while?" I questioned, not ready to let the whole team know. Feeling anything was new to me. The way I felt about Hardison was something I wanted kept private for now.

"Anything you want mama." He replied kissing me lightly at first, then surprising me when he dipped me and prolonged the kiss into something much more aggressive and feverishly.

"You know Sophie's going to be mad when she finds out that were hiding us from her." He pointed out.

"She'll get over it." I replied pulling his face back to mine. I moaned into his mouth, realizing this was getting way to heated and out of hand when we were supposed to be going to work.

"Wait five minutes and follow me up!" I said giving him one final peck before running up the stairs. Once I reached the top I joined Sophie, Eliot, and Nate in the living room. Sophie tried pulling me aside but I kept ignoring her, pretending to be distracted by a string on my sweatshirt. Eventually Hardison came in and took his seat at the end next to Eliot.

"You're late." Nate commented.

"Yeah traffic." He lied, I could tell Nate knew but didn't say anything, instead just went on to explain the con.

"The marks name is Chelsea Carmichael. She's been selling real estate to people that isn't worth what they pay for it. Our clients are the Henderson's. They met Ms. Carmichael at an event six months ago where they bought a house from her that she sold to another couple before them. By the time they realized what happened she was long gone and on to the next city…" He talked on and on about this real estate agent, eventually I gave up listening. I gazed over at Hardison, but was caught by Eliot. I pretended to be interested in the lamp beside him.

"Okay so Parker and Hardison, you're going to be playing the married couple-" Nate explained.

"Wait what?" I asked coming back to the conversation.

"Were you listening to a word I said?" Nate asked angrily. When I didn't reply he went over the plan once again. "Sophie and I are going to be playing an older married couple trying to sell our house. You and Hardison are going to be newlyweds looking for your first home. Eliot's going to play a single father trying to find a house to raise little Becky and Benjamin in. Both of you are going to buy the house and we're going to get prof of her doing it." He enlightened me. I looked over at Hardison; he just grinned and winked at me.

"We start tomorrow so that gives you time to learn your new identity's" He said before walking over to the kitchen followed by Sophie and Eliot.

"Will you pretend to be married to me?" Hardsion asked handing me a ring chuckling. I tensed up but took it anyway, slipping it into my pocket.

"You know most girls would love to get a diamond like that." He pointed out.

"I'm not most girls." I replied getting up and going into the kitchen to get a soda.

"I'm telling you, something's going on between them." I overheard Eliot tell Sophie, making me stop and go stealth.

"Trust me, if something were going on between them I'd know about." She replied confident, making my chest hurt. Was I feeling guilty? I've never felt guilty about anything before in my life. I mean I'm a thief; I steal stuff all the time. Joining a team has made me soft I noted shuddering. I made my presence noticed and went to the fridge to get two orange sodas.

"So what happened to my wife?" Eliot asked Nate.

"I don't know, you'll think of something." He replied as I walked away.

"Hey, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to freak you out." Hardison told me when I came back. I handed him his drink and squeezed his hand.

"It's okay." I smiled unconvincingly.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked concerned.

"There's nobody else I'd like to be fake married to." I assured him.

"Alright then." He smirked.

********************************************************************HARKER**********

Interested or not let me know and review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been a while May has been extremely busy for me. Here's chapter six, again I apologize for the wait.

********************************************************************HARKER**********

"How's my beautiful wife doing?" Hardison asked wrapping his arms around me. I turned around on him and tangled my hands behind his neck. For once we were alone in Nate's apartment.

"Where were you last night?" I asked hating myself for missing him. I used to be okay on my own but now I find myself craving his attendance where ever I go. Whether it be the supermarket or home at the storage unit things are just better when he's around. I despised myself for needing someone else to complete me.

"I went to get this." He replied pulling a small square box out of his pocket. I let out a surprised gasp.

"That's a, you're not, you already gave me one." I said almost speechless for the first time in my life. He looked at me for a minute, gaging my reaction then shook his head.

"Nah it's for the con. I figured you'd be needing one so I borrowed my Nana's. Who knows maybe you'll end up liking it?" He smiled teasingly. I let out a sigh of relief and opened the box. Nestled in its folds was a gold band sparkling with diamonds. It wasn't flashy and big but it was nice just the same.

"It's beautiful." I told him slipping it on my ring finger. Surprisingly it fit perfectly which saved us a trip to the jewelers. He lifted my hand to his face and kissed each finger leaving the ring for last. He seemed to enjoy the fact that he got a diamond on me so easily, even if it was just for a con.

"I'm glad you like it." He grinned.

"It's only temporary." I reminded him alarmed.

"I know." He replied seemingly disappointed. Surely he never thought he'd get one on me permanently.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked trying to distract him.

"They're all at the fake house setting it up for Ms. Carmichael." He replied untangling himself from me. I may have hurt his feelings. I needed Sophie and her advice.

"So we're alone?" I asked grabbing his hand, looking up into his eyes.

"For the time being yes." He said suspiciously.

"Do you want to go across the hall and make up for time missed last night?" I suggested.

"I knew setting up fake apartments were a good idea." He smiled pulling me out the door. We stumbled across the hall and into another room with our lips locked together. After fumbling around blindly in search for the bedroom momentarily we sought out our destination and locked ourselves in. He pushed me towards the end of the mattress and my knees buckled against it. He looked down at me and grinned from ear to ear exposing his teeth. He slipped off his shirt while I threw mine to the ground. We slipped under the covers with nothing on but our smiles.

********************************************************************HARKER**********

I know this chapter is really short but I had to split it up in order to change the POV from Parker to Hardison. I'll post the second half when I get one review, so probably, hopefully, tonight. Thanks for reading now review!


	7. Chapter 7

I know I said I'd post this as soon as I got a review but I had family visiting and didn't get a chance. Here's chapter seven, a little out of character but I think it works…

***************************************************************************HARKER***

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her trying to control myself. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her. I wanted to reach out and touch her but I knew she needed a moment to herself. _I love you_, her voice echoed in my head.

"I think I'm going to go." She replied getting up off the mattress and putting her clothes back on, careful not to expose any skin. Normal she'd strut around naked, but after her outburst she acted entirely different and did everything she could to shield herself from me.

"Parker, come on don't do this." I pleaded quickly pulling on my pants. I rushed over to the door to block her exit. "Talk to me mama." I begged. She wouldn't even look me in the eyes.

_Flashback to a few minutes ago…_

"_That was, that was great." I panted falling onto a pillow._

"_Yeah it was." She agreed trying hard to catch her breath as well. "God I love you." She said, almost whispering it as if she just realized it. I shot up in bed looking down at her._

"_What was that?" I asked, my heart beating fast. I love you. Did she just say I love you? Her eyes widened when she acknowledged what she had said. She laid there, not saying another word._

"_Do you want to talk about it?"…_

_End of flashback_

"Parker, it's okay to feel every once and a while." I told her, grabbing her below the shoulders.

"No, it's not." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Yes it is." I shot back instantly, lightly shaking her.

"Hardison, I'm not like you. I don't talk about my feelings, I don't _have_ feelings." She said frustrated.

"Yes you do!" I shouted upset. "Open your eyes Parker, you've changed. You aren't the same person you used to be. You have a family now, you have me." I told her, trying to knock some sense into her.

"Hardison," She said softly.

"What mama?" I asked hopeful.

"Move." She asked. I dropped my hands and got out of her way watching her leave, closing the door on us as she did.

*****************************************************************HARKER*************

Yes I know this is short too but I wanted to end it at this cliffhanger. I should and WILL have the next chapter up soon. I don't have anything to do nor are there anymore distractions so it shouldn't be too long of a wait. Thanks for reading, now review too please.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I logged on to update my stories and when I did I found my flash drive blank. I don't know what happened but all my stories are gone. After getting over the shock that I'd have to rewrite them all (I have eight other work in progress fics) I decided to end this one. I've been watching season five of Leverage hoping that inspiration would strike and I'd come up with another story idea. Sorry to all of you who have been reading this, I'm just not in it anymore.

Reference to Katy Perry's Hot N Cold is mentioned.

**************************************************************HARKER****************

"What's wrong with you?" Eliot asked when he walked into Nate's apartment and spotted me on the couch. I glanced up at him but didn't say anything.

"Nothing, where's Nate and Sophie?" I asked ignoring his stare.

"Over at the stage house. Something's wrong, I can tell." He looked me over and sat across from me on the coffee table. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to punch it out of you?" He pushed.

"It's nothing." I sighed leaning back on the furniture.

"Parker." He stated easily as if her name was written on my forehead.

"What?" I jumped sitting up straighter.

"I knew it! Did you two have a fight?" He teased.

"It has nothing to do with Parker." I lied.

"You two have some weird type of relationship going on. You're hot than you're cold, yes than no. You're either in or you're out." He told me resting his arms on his knees as he shook his head at me.

"Are you singing Katy Perry?" I asked confused.

"Who's Katy Perry?" He questioned.

"Never mind." I replied.

"Look, you want some advice?" He asked.

"What?" I questioned hesitant.

"You have to show her who's the man. No more waiting, it ain't all up to her. She has you on her toes and she knows it." He pointed out.

"What's to stop her from just saying no?" I asked.

"That's a chance you have to take." He replied. "Would you rather waste your time on a girl that's never going to be ready or take a chance, get shot down, and move on?" He asked back.

"I want Parker." I told him getting up to get a soda. Just as I said that her, Nate, and Sophie came in.

"Okay Parker, Hardison, you're on. You have a meeting with Ms. Carmichael in one hour." Nate informed us.

"Remember you just got married and you're happily in love with one another." Sophie went over with us.

"Gotcha, lots of lovin' no fightin'." I nodded. Parker barely looked at me. She had her wall back up and her face was blank. "Let's go buy us a house." I followed her out the door.

"What I miss now?" I overheard Sophie ask Eliot before shutting the door.

"So are we not talking now?" I asked Parker, turning my attention to her.

"Let's just gets this job over with." She grimaced.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. We got to the house a little late; Chelsea was already there waiting.

"Good afternoon, I'm Chelsea. You two must be Mr. and Mrs. Harker?" She greeted us. Something about her seemed familiar, yet I couldn't place her.

"What? Yes, I'm Alan…Harker." I grinned shaking her hand. Of all the last names they could think of they chose Sophie's nickname for the two of us? "This is my wife, Alice."

"Well it's nice to meet you both. Would you like to get the tour started?" She asked, oozing with charm.

"After you Sweetie Pie." I forced a smile towards the rock beside me. She smiled back just as fake before walking past the threshold. We walked around the bottom floor getting a view of the kitchen, family room, home office, and half bath before going upstairs. Chelsea showed us the master bedroom and bath before taking us to the other side to show us to bedrooms with a jack and jill bathroom.

"The schools in the neighborhood are great and there's a park just around the corner in case you two were planning on making one of these rooms a nursery." She hinted to us. Parkers, or Alice's, eyes popped open in shock.

"I'll give you two a few minutes to look around yourself and get a better feel for the place." She smiled before leaving and making her way back downstairs.

"So, sweetums what do you think about the house?" I asked, glancing up at the crown molding.

"We aren't really buying it." She shot back alarmed.

"I know." I replied raising an eyebrow.

"This isn't me, I have to go." She shook her head trying to escape once more.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. What's your problem? Are you trying to blow our cover?" I whisper-yelled to her.

"We aren't some happy, lovey dovey, married couple looking to buy a house. " She pointed out.

"What happened to the Parker that was ready to jump?" I asked her. I waited for a response that never came. "Eliot's right." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" She questioned unsure of what I just said.

"Eliot's right." I repeated myself. "I want you Parker, I do." I told her honestly. "But I can't wait forever for you to make up your mind. I'm tired of this back and forth bullshit. You're either in, or you're out." I told her, finally putting my foot down to her charades.

"I don't know." She finally replied. This time, I let her pass me. Giving up I followed her down the steps looking for Chelsea. I searched the house and came up empty, finally deciding to pop my head out to see if she was on the porch. Just as I did I saw her climb out a van across the street.

"What is she doing?" I wondered aloud. Parker, curious, came to see herself.

"That van was parked outside Nate's this morning." She offered. Going on impulse I ran across the street into a started Chelsea.

"Mr. Harker, what are you doing out here?" She asked nervously. I ignored her and walked to the van opening the back door. To my surprise, Nate, Sophie, and Eliot were hiding in the back.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. Parker, sensing something was off came over to see what all the commotion was about.

"What? What are you guys doing here?" She asked them confused.

"What are we doing here?" Sophie questioned, laughing nervously.

"Soph, I'm gonna go. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Chelsea waved goodbye, retreating quickly towards her car.

"She's not a real estate agent is she?" Parker commented.

"Damn it Hardison!" Eliot complained getting out of the van.

"What I do?" I defended myself.

"You couldn't just admit you two were dating! Sophie had to come up with this ploy to get it out of you." He explained.

"We aren't dating!" I shouted, getting the attention of a nearby neighbor.

"How about we take this inside?" Nate suggested, finally speaking up. I turned back and walked into the house followed by the rest of the gang.

"Hold up, you're saying this con was on _us?_" I asked in disbelief once we were all settled in the living room.

"It was her idea." Nate held up his hands, nodding towards Sophie.

"Thanks Nate." Sophie huffed sarcastically.

"You conned your own team." I pointed out.

"Well if you two didn't sneak behind everyone's back we wouldn't have had to!" Sophie argued. "I thought we were making progress!" She turned on Parker.

"So who is Chelsea really?" I asked Sophie since she seemed to be the one who knew her.

"A friend from my acting class." She shrugged, smoothing out her skirt.

"You're all unbelievable!" I complained, leaving them to go walk out on the patio out back. I heard someone follow me and turned around expecting it to be Nate or Sophie.

"You're right." Parker admitted, pulling the sliding glass door shut.

"What about?" I asked, all energy drained from me.

"I'm done running." She replied staring at her feet. I looked over at her unconvinced. "I want to be with you too."

"Do you?" I questioned.

"Yes." She assured me, reaching out to pull me down against her. She crushed her lips against mine proving to me how much.

"I told you they were dating!" Eliot bellowed from inside laughing.

"Do you want to go plot revenge against them?" I asked resting my forehead against hers.

"Eventually. Now I can think of a few other things we could do too." She suggested.

"Now you're talking." I smiled liking the idea.

"Catch me if you can!" She hollered, running off in the direction to my car.

*************************************************************************HARKER*****

Finally finished! It took me forever to tie this story together. I had bits and pieces but couldn't connect them. What do you think about the ending? Let me know and review!

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! To all of you that have been reading my story, adding it to your favorites, and reviewing.


End file.
